fournationsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Purenzu Settlement
Overview Purenzu Settlement is a small community located next to Fort Kame, on the Northern Arm of Fire Nation Capital Island. It is the only known site where other Sun Warrior people have known to live. It was destroyed a few years ago by Hurricane Hariken. However, with the direction of General Kaja at the time, Purenzu Settlement was made great again, brand new, and stronger then before. The only surviving fragments of the original town was nearly a quarter of a lower-class house, the "Pool of Flaming Rebirth", and the stream that connects the Pool. History The origin of the Purenzu Village is disputed, but scientists, historians, and archaeologists all generally agree on one backstory. The Purenzu settlers came from the original Firebender Colony that ventured the lands in search for a new land that they can call home. Originally settling on an island close to the Western Air Temple, the Colony had a stroke of unyielding crops, and food was of the issue. Famine was a man's best friend that followed him throughout the day and night, and people were growing restless. The leader of the tribe, Ikato, decided to bargain with neighboring airbenders for string and wooden planks. Using these materials, Ikato created a temporary solace, turning a majority of the colony into a powerful fishing industry. However, as the population sky-rocketed, the demand for food did too, and far too many species of fish were slaughtered with little chance of repopulation. Ikato, now a middle-aged man, saw that misfortune would set upon them again, and after the neighboring airbenders would refuse to trade with the firebenders after discovering what the Colony did to the fish, Ikato decided to stock up on necessities and have the colony discover a new land- one where the soil was fertile and fish, bovine, and boars were plentiful. It would be a long, painstaking journey. It is unknown how the first four months were at sea. However, folk lore and myths do depict there being a noticeable lack of law over the seas. Despite the ships being patrolled by guards, they proved to be poorly trained on the boat, and sea-sickness and expired food did not help the case. It is said that about 40% of upper class families either lost their belongings, or were lost at sea; thrown overboard. Seven and a half months into the journey, and Ikato passes away due to poor nutrition, illness, and lack of medical necessities. His son, Ukimato, Twenty-One years of age, would have to lead the colony. Ukimato was an excellent learner, and picked up the art of fishing quite easily. Ukimato also obtained the skills of archery, toolsmith, and skinning during his hunting trips, (despite them failing to be fruitful) and was excellent with the spear. As a result, he was a commanding leader. Deciding to take fate into his own hands, Ukimato decided to take note of certain celestial objects, and decided to measure them every night in order to calculate the route the colony was headed in. Despite his efforts, his calculations were only accurate about 20% of the time, and there were a few instances in which the Colony had to divert direction according to Ukimato's estimates. Crime life Many saw the voyage as an opportunity to settle scores with the rich. Originally, the colony had a government which favored the rich. Ikato saw that an attempt to maintain the style would lead to the breakdown of the Colony, due to the upper-class being mixed in with the middle and lower-class. There were mainly crimnal groups whose names have been lost to history. Along with groups, there were also notable individuals involved in the injustice. Some of the most notable were ones of the Kato cult- Iaosuki, Sajamara, Rayuu, and Yao. To be continued... WIPCategory:Fire Nation